1. Field of the Invention
An assembly for stabilizing and leveling a ladder. The subject invention is also related to a kit of parts for stabilizing and leveling a ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for a person using a ladder to require the use of the ladder on an uneven or sloped surface. However, many ladders in use today must be set up in area which is level or necessitate the use of blocks and shims in order to help level the ladder if it's used on a sloped, uneven, or rough surface. This can lead to dangerous workplace or working conditions at a home, as the ladder can shift suddenly if the blocks or shims move. Similarly, the user of the ladder may be forced to place the ladder on a level surface that is too far away from their work area. As a result, the user may then be required to extend themselves far away from the ladder to accomplish their tasks. Various approaches have been used to allow ladders to be set up on an uneven or sloped surface without requiring blocks and shims. One example of such a ladder leveling and stabilizing assembly is shown in U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0161287 by Hosp, published Jul. 28, 2005 (“Hosp”). Hosp discloses a ladder leveling and stabilizing assembly including a first arcuate tube for attachment to the ladder. A second arcuate tube is slidably disposed in the first arcuate tube. A lock subassembly is disposed on the first arcuate tube for engaging the second arcuate tube and limiting movement of the second arcuate tube relative to the first arcuate tube. There remains a need for an assembly which allows more convenient locking of the position of the second arcuate tube relative to the first arcuate tube while still enabling safe use of the ladder on uneven, sloped, or rough surfaces.
Additionally, ladders in use at a workplace may be required to meet various industry (e.g. American National Standards Institute) and workplace safety requirements which require that the lowest step of a ladder be disposed a minimum and a maximum height from the surface on which the ladder is being used. Therefore, it would also be advantageous for a ladder leveling and stabilizing assembly to meet these industry and safety requirements.